Katana Ganma
Katana Ganma(刀眼魔 Katana me ma) is a Sasaki Kojirō-themed Ganma that took possession over a katana sword and is one of the first two Ganma Kaijins that appeared in Episode 1 of Kamen Rider Ghost. He is voiced by Takahiro Fujiwara. Appearance Katana Ganma has a black body but is wearing a blue and white parka with golden outlines, a white gauntlet for the left arm, a giant blade in place for his right arm, a pair of gold-colored boots, white stripes on the sides of his head, and black hair on the back of the head. On top of Katana Ganma’s head is a Swallow decoration that acts like a head crest. On his face are six blue eyes with red outlines, although the top eyes serve as the main eyes and the other four may only serve as decorations. He also has shoulder pads with bamboo sticks sticking out that also hold smaller Swallow bird decorations. Biography During a dark night, a mysterious man summoned two ghost-like creatures called Ganma from a ritual. After the two Ganmas were summoned, the mysterious man picked up a Katana and a spear head that he had and threw them at the Ganmas’ belts, changing them into the Katana Ganma and the Yari Ganma. Later, the Ganmas started causing havoc around the city but due to their ghost-like nature, nobody can see nor touch them, thus making their destruction appear like strange phenomenons. Afterwards, the Yari Ganma stops a postal man on his bike, whom was trying to deliver a package to a young man, named Takeru, and holds it up for Katana Ganma to slice in half. Despite the terrifying ordeal the postal man went through, he was able to give Takeru his package, which is a blank Eyecon from his late father. While Takeru and his friends, Akari and Onari, take a look of the package, Katana Ganma slices it from out nowhere in an attempt to retrieve the Eyecon. When Takeru takes possession of it, the first thing he sees is Katana Ganma staring at the Eyecon. When Takeru says that he sees the two ghost, Onari attempts to fight them, but only gets kicked down by Katana Ganma. After Takeru saves Akari from Yari Ganma’s attack, Yari Ganma chases after him in the woods with Katana Ganma following from behind. When they corner Takeru, Katana Ganma tells Takeru to just give them the Eyecon. Since the Eyecon was from his father, Takeru refuses and attempts to fight back. Having enough, Katana Ganma uses his Sword Arm to slash Takeru, killing him. Katana Ganma and Yari Ganma watch as Akari and Onari mourn over Takeru’s dead body. Suddenly though, Takeru manages to come back as a ghost, now been given powers from a man named Sage in order to find 15 Eyecon to restore his life. Takeru switches his Eyecon on and puts it into his new belt, the Ghost Driver, and transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost before the two Ganmas. After confront the two for killing him earlier, Takeru summons the Gan Gun Saber, and battles the two Ganmas. During the fight, Takeru, as Kamen Rider Ghost, manages to destroy Yari Ganma with Omega Drive, leaving Katana Ganma as one opponent left. Katana Ganma gets Takeru to chase after him at a harbor where Takeru rides his motorcycle. Upon arriving there, they continue fighting only for Takeru to fight him while still riding on his motorcycle and manages to knock Katana Ganma onto the beach. Katana Ganma summons a group of Ganma Assaults, making Kamen Rider Ghost fight them all off. Kamen Rider Ghost has a hard time fighting off all the Ganma Assaults and has become an easy target for Katana Ganma. Not willing to give up, Musashi’s hand guard, which Takeru was given from his father, starts to glow. With Yurusen’s instructions, Kamen Rider Ghost summons a Parka Ghost from the hand guard. Katana Ganma attempts to destroy it, only for Sage’s head to appear in the sky and deflects the attack back. After Sage tells Takeru about using the abilities of the heroes’ souls, Kamen Rider Ghost turns the Parka Ghost into a Musashi Eyecon and uses it to transform into another form. Kamen Rider Ghost separates his Gan Gun Saber into two swords and manages to fight off the Ganma Assaults. With Katana Ganma being the only one last standing, the two duel each other with Kamen Rider Ghost having the upper hand. With more instructions from Yurusen, Kamen Rider Ghost actives Omega Slash and slices Katana Ganma, causing his own Parka Ghost to leave his body and making him blow up. From out of the explosion, the Katana sword and Katana Ganma’s Eyecon fall onto the sand where the Eyecon shatters. Powers/Abilities Ghost Nature: With Katana Ganma being a ghost-like creature, he has ghost-like abilities. He is intangible, invisible, and cannot be heard. He is only intangible when he is not performing any destructive actions. He is also able to fly away like a ghost. Sword Arm: In place for his right arm, Katana Ganma has a giant sword blade that can produce lightning when slashing at objects. Energy Slash: Katana Ganma can slice at the air to send out a blue energy slash to distant opponents. Motif Info Based-off: Sasaki Kojiro/Katana Sword A Japanese swordsman who was a long-time rival of Miyamoto Musashi. Connection/Similarities: Katana Ganma gained his new form when he merged with a katana sword. This is referencing Sasaki Kojiro’s most favored weapon, a long Katana sword called a nodachi. This was also the weapon that he managed to excel after using it against his master. The Swallow decoration on Katana Ganma could be referencing Saski’s most respected and feared technique, the “Turning Swallow Cut”, which was said to mimic the motion of a Swallow’s tail during flight. Lastly, Katana Ganma was the first Ganma to face one of Kamen Rider Ghost’s forms, Musashi. Sasaki and Musashi were long-time rivals and the accounts say their rivalry ended with Musashi killing Sasaki during their last duel with each other. Quotes *''You’re in the way.'' -Katana Ganma’s first line. *''I can feel the power.'' - Katana Ganma when Takeru first sees him. *''Just give us the Eyecon you’re holding.'' *''You fool, you’ll be nothing more than a stain on my blade'' -Katana Ganma before killing Takeru. *''And you think you can beat us?'' -After a revived Takeru confronts Katana Ganma and Yari Ganma for killing him. *''Not bad... Now face me!'' - After Takeru destroys Yari Ganma. *''You will be facing them, as well.'' - Katana Ganma before summing a group of Ganma Assaults. *''Strong as you are, strength can be overwhelmed by numbers.'' *''And you are no Musashi, boy!'' - After Takeru mentions about Musashi fighting a hundred opponents at once. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Weapon Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma Category:First Kaijin